


Bruciato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Burns, Character Death Fix, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sia per Advent Calendar sia per #fixitchallenge.Prompt:Tony è sopravvissuto all'utilizzo del guanto.Extra: 17. X deve vedere Y nudoCosa succede: 34. pregareGenere: 13. FluffCosa c’è: 4. Un incantesimoChi c’è: 16. Un inventorePrompt dell’advent: 187. ACQUA PASSATAFandom: MARVEL
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hai tutto di me [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031753





	Bruciato

Bruciato

Steve si sedette accanto a Tony, steso sul letto, e avvertì una fitta al cuore quando l’altro gli rivolse un sorriso stanco, gli accarezzò delicatamente la testa, infilando le dita tra i suoi morbidi capelli castani.

«L-lo ammetto…» esalò Stark, facendo fatica a muovere la bocca. Rogers gli scostò il lenzuolo ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, delicatamente, scoprendogli pian piano la pelle abbronzata, ricoperta di abrasioni. Metà del suo corpo sembrava una cartina, ricoperta da cicatrici nere ramificate, macchie di bruciature e segni di vecchie piaghe. «… Forse è più facile, perché il mio fascino ne ha risentito…» proseguì Tony.

Steve lo spogliò completamente, controllando che il cuscino sollevato dietro la sua testa reggesse, rimanendo diritto. Lo interruppe rassicurandolo: «Niente potrebbe danneggiare il tuo fascino, è insito nel tuo DNA», aprì un barattolo di crema che aveva preso dal comodino.

Il bagliore che emanava il contenuto del barattolo accecò il capitano, che pensò: "Thor ha sacrificato la sua vista donando l’unico occhio sano, rimanendo aggrappato a Yggdrasill per giorni. Odino da giovane, poté sacrificare con minor danno uno dei due occhi, ricavandone in cambio la preveggenza. Thor, invece, voleva solo un po’ di ambra. Penso volesse resuscitare Loki e, capendo che non avrebbe funzionato, ha pensato a Tony. Mischiando l’ambra con la polvere delle gemme dell’infinito distrutte abbiamo potuto salvare Tony… Senza di lui la mia vita era diventata vuota. Sarei tornato all’infinito nel passato solo per rivederlo, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai stato felice. Pensavo che lasciandolo a Pepper, permettendogli di non essere più un supereroe, facendogli fare il padre, lo avrei finalmente reso contento, perché magari senza il peso del mondo e dell’armatura sarebbe stato soddisfatto. Avrei dovuto capirlo che sarebbe rimasto per sempre un eroe pronto a sacrificarsi per gli altri. Non rappresenta solo l’America, ma ogni persona di questo stupido pianeta che non lo apprezza abbastanza".

«… In ogni ca-caso… quello che volevo di-dire è… che non era vero che solo io... po-potevo soddisfarmi…» esalò Tony. Rabbrividì vedendo l’altro immergere le dita nella crema e prenderne una manciata. "Mi chiedo se tornerò mai come prima, se potrò alzarmi da questo letto o dovrò passare tutta la vita a pregare che non mi lasci mai, che continui a prendersi cura di me.

Capitan America ha dei doveri, è sempre perfetto, ma Steve non è così. Lo amo perché è dannatamente umano, un artista così sensibile. So che non si stancherà, ma le mie paranoie e i miei demoni si sono accresciuti. Non ho neanche un dio da pregare, in realtà" pensò. Nel momento in cui Rogers iniziò a spalmare il dolore prese il sopravvento.

Stark non riuscì a trattenersi, iniziò a gridare, il suo corpo era scosso da spasmi, ma il dolore era tale che i suoi muscoli s’irrigidivano e la contrazione lo portava ad avere uno strano tremito sul posto, come se vibrasse. Le venuzze sul suo collo si gonfiavano, il suo viso divenne violetto e sgranò gli occhi, la bocca era così spalancata che rischiava di slogarsi la mandibola.

"Vai avanti, non ti fermare… Gli fa bene… Non ti fermare… Lo fai per lui… Al diavolo Steven, non fare il bambino…. Occupati di lui!" si intimava Rogers, senza risparmiare anche i punti più delicati. "Abbiamo scelto questo orario per un motivo. Devi dargli tempo di riprendersi, lo sai che non vuole farsi vedere così da Morgan. Attento e vai avanti". Steve lo vide perdere i sensi e continuare a gemere nell’incoscienza, finì il suo lavoro e, solo dopo aver riposato il barattolo, si concesse un tremito alle mani. Si abbandonò contro la testata del letto e aspettò che Tony si risvegliasse, dissimulò la sua espressione preoccupata con una più dolce, Stark aveva: il viso pallido, delle profonde occhiaie e l’aria smarrita di un bambino, i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati.

«…To-tornando a noi… Sei tu l’unico che può soddisfarmi…» concluse Tony, accarezzando le labbra di Rogers, che gli posò dei baci sulle dita. «Non perdi mai occasione per provarci, anche l’essere un conquistatore lo hai nel DNA» borbottò Steven, con tono bonario.

«Sai, se ci fosse stata un’alternativa… forse mi sarei pentito della mia scelta…» esalò Tony, mentre Steve si coricava al suo fianco. «Se anche ci fosse stata un’alternativa lo avresti fatto comunque per salvare questo mondo» disse Steve, lasciando che Tony si sdraiasse su di lui sulla parte del corpo sana.

Stark chiuse gli occhi e bisbigliò: «Sicuro che ora non vorresti essere con Peggy, Bucky o mio padre?».

"Bucky lo vedo praticamente tutti i giorni, se fosse per lui vorrebbe venire qui ad aiutare Tony. Fargli capire che la Civil War non è così lontana e ci vuole tempo perché lo perdoni, è complicato" pensò.

«Ogni cosa che non sia noi è acqua passata» rispose.


End file.
